Water can be deadly
by yaix23
Summary: 'That symbol would be imprinted in her mind forever as a sign of the day he left. July 7, 777 when the dragon-slayers were left with no dragons.' Rewriting
1. Prologue

**A/N: Here is my first Fairy Tail fanfic! *clapping* Its only the first chapter so plz no flames.  
I know its a short prologue but ill try to make the next chp. longer. Anyways here iz my Story!  
Disclaimer: I dont own Fairy Tail no matter how much i wish i did.****  
_**  
A small girl curled up in a hollowed out tree, stirred slightly in the morning sun. A light drizzle falling from the sky. Crickets and birds chirp while she starts to wake up. Shaking the last bit of sleep left in her. "Morning Reisui!" She said in a sleepy voice. No response.

Opening her eyes she was temporarily blinded by the sun, confusion plastered on her face. Where was the giant loving figure that was usually in front of her covering the sun? Looking around and climbing out from the tree, a cool breeze hit her face making her long black hair sway behind her.

"Reisui?" The girl calls out, getting the hair off her face. Her dragon-dad was usually here until she woke up, so where was he now?

"REISUI? WHERE ARE YOU?"

No reply. She giggles nervously. '_He must be trying to scare me_.' She thought. Although a voice in the back of her head said this was no game, she ignored it.

She called a few more times .Nothing. Even tried to catch his scent. Again, she found nothing.

Her heart beat harder against her chest, panic rising up in her. Diving back into her nest she scrambles into another set of clothes and rushes out back into the clearing.

She runs into the forest, searching for her dragon-father. Calling his name, she swiftly wanders through exasperated. She breaks into a sweat when she starts to reach the edge of the forest. Every single corner searched and nothing._' He couldn't just have left me here could he? And Reisui NEVER goes to the outside.'_

Turing around and darting deeper, nothing. Her heart almost stops in her chest, as realization hit her lightning fast.

Reisui is gone. This was sure not a game of hide and seek. He was probably not coming back. As much as she didn't  
to belive it, it was true.

Desperately, she runs back to her nest. Hoping, pleading that this wasn't happening.

Climbing into the tree she looks frantically for a trail on where he might have run to but finds nothing. She thought. _'He can't be gone just like that! Reisui was the only one who ever loved me! My only family!' _

Slumping down in the floor, something shiny caught her eye. "What in the-"

Gasping she held in a sob. Hanging from a silver chain was a single white dragon fang and a piece of paper. Tears fell from her face before she even realized she was crying. Putting the necklace around her neck she reads the note but there are no words. She traces the single symbol that was printed on it. That symbol would be imprinted in her mind forever as a sign of the day he left. July 7, 777  
when the dragon-slayers were left with no dragons.

Sitting alone on the forest ground the girl, no older than eleven, lifts her head up to the sky tears falling from her eyes. Dropping the paper she sobs frantically. Letting out a scream, the slight drizzle turns into pouring rain.

The symbol on the note was what looked like a fairy with a tail. The symbol of the guild that would save her life, and possibly change it. Too bad she never knew that.

**A/N: _Like i said short prologue. But anyways tell me was it good or bad. I ll try to get the next  
chp. out as soon as i can. Thnx 4 Readin!_****_  
_**


	2. Magnolia

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm sooo sorry it took me so long to update! Something  
happened to my PC and I had to rewrite this all over again. I know everyone hates to wait for updates.  
Anyways here is the second chapter. Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: Everyone knows this but...I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Blaise rested her head on the cold surface of the window listening to the calm tapping of the rain against the glass.  
The evening sun warming up her forehead.  
Waiting for the train she was in to depart was making her impatient. Looking outside the station people were rushing to their designated platform. Closing her eyes she sighed gripping the bandaged arm hidden under her jacket. Wincing in pain the girl went against touching it anymore.  
The whistling of the train signaled they were close to departing. Hearing that she sighed in relief.

"Excuse me?" A voice called.  
The voice was obviously that of a male, it was smooth but intimidating.  
Flipping the hair off her face and opening her eyes she looked to the aisle. Standing there was a boy her age.  
He had caramel colored skin, sandy hair, and piercing blue eyes. Looking over she notice a sword strapped to his side.  
_  
'I wonder if he's a mage.'  
_The boy smiled at her and spoke in an almost hopeful tone.

"Do you think I could maybe sit here? All the other seats are taken." Giving another small smile he looked expectantly at her.

Eyeing him suspiciously for a few seconds he felt uncomfortable. Until she smirked and nodded her head. He seemed grateful taking the seat across from her. After he did, the train lurched forward.  
Blaise kept her eyes closed and, again listened to the calming sound of the rain against the window. The tapping was almost like a lullaby for her and she almost fell asleep. A sudden voice kept her from fully reaching the last stage of sleep.

"Umm..I'm Luke by the way. I didn't get your name." He seemed unsure as to whether talk of just stay quiet.  
Blaise shook the sleep off herself and looked his way.

"I'm Blaise. Nice to meet you." Grinning she offered a hand, which he gladly took.

"So why are you going to Magnolia?" He asked more confidently.  
Luke found her looking at him suspiciously again.

'This guy. There's something strange about him.' With that in mind she still answered his question.  
Glad to have something to do besides sleeping for the trip.

"I want to join a guild. So far Blue Pegasus, and Lamia scale are on my list but…I heard there's one in Magnolia.  
Fairy Tail, that i haven't been to yet."

"So you're a mage?" Nodding her head he kept talking.  
Blaise thought it was strange for a total stranger to just start talking to her like this, but even more strange she was talking back.

" You think that Fairy Tail could be the one you join?" He said.

"Maybe. I'm not really sure." she replied halfheartedly twirling her necklace in her hands.

Luke looked down to where her hands were playing with the necklace and his eyes widened. Blaise, seeing his expression, followed his gaze and quickly hid the jewelry. There was a look of wonder on his face mixed in with what looked like triumph. She expected him to ask but surprisingly he didn't. Instead he said. "What kind of magic do you use?"

"Water. You?" The mage replied quickly.

"I use weapon magic." Luke responded.

"Weapon magic? That's why you have a sword." It was a statement rather than a question.

_'I suspected.' _She thought to herself.

"Yeah. This one is my favorite weapon." He looked proud of himself. Again, he looked at her a curious expression on his innocent looking face.

"Hey Blaise, can I ask you a question?" He asked.

"You just did, but yes." The mage replied a smirk on her face. The boy looked bewildered by her response, but managed a smile of his own.

"What was that necklace you had?" The question was innocent enough. Although she found a hint of viciousness in his voice. He was gazing down to where the necklace had once been dangling.

"Hmm?" Following his gaze once again she smiled sadly. Taking it out again and showing it to him she looked over at his amazed face. "This? It was a gift. From..my father."

Thunder roared outside, both turned to find that the light drizzling from before had turned into what almost was a storm.

Things were quiet after that she turned to see why, and found that Luke had fallen asleep. Following his example she also drifted to sleep.

It was still raining when the train stopped at Magnolia. Though not as heavy as before. Blaise woke up as the force of the stop made her jerk forwards. Opening her eyes she found blue ones right in front of her. Luke's face was a couple of inches away from hers. Surprised at the sudden lack of personal space she gave a small yelp. He looked at her, as if she had two heads.

"W..What are you doing?" Blaise stuttered over her words.

"Nothing." He replied innocently. He stepped back to let the confused girl out of her seat. "I was just going to wake you up. We arrived." Blaise looked out the window and indeed they had arrived. Grabbing her backpack she shuffled out of the train, Luke right behind her.

_'There's definitely something strange about him._' She thought.

The smell of smoke and rain filled her nose as soon as they walked out of the train. This station wasn't packed . She took that as a good sign. Walking out to the town she saw people rushing to home or carrying umbrellas, while she just walked merrily under the rain. Loving the way the water felt on her skin. Looking up she found that the sun was setting and the sight relaxed her.

Looking behind her she expected to find Luke but he wasn't there. She felt relieved and confused. Relived that he was gone and confused that she hadn't notice him leave.

_'No use thinking about that now. Lets see where I can smell a guild.'_

Smelling out a guild had become easy over the years. She found that almost all of them had a strong scent of alcohol and food. Thus with her enhanced nose she could find it. Looking around, Magnolia wasn't very big. There were shops and markets on every corner you looked, apartments and houses too of course. Mostly like every other town she had been in. Except that this place gave a very warm atmosphere, you felt as if at home, safe. Taking in the sights of the small town and following the scent, she made a mental note to keep track of the hotels she passed.

Turning corners and passing buildings she finally got to where the smell was the strongest. Even with the rain she could differ the scent from all the others. The building she stood in front of clearly resembled a castle. This was were the scent was coming from.

"This must be Fairy Tail. Although, I thought it was a bit s-" Then she saw it. The mark that Reisui had left on the small piece of paper seven years ago. The mark that represented this guild. The girl couldn't deny she hadn't seen it before but she never paid any attention to it. Seven years ago it didn't cross her mind either, what that symbol could mean. Always pushing that memory behind because she didn't want the pain it brought.

_'So this is what he was trying to tell me? To join this guild?'_

Feeling tears threatening to fall she closed her eyes tightly. The sound of a blade being drawn caught her attention. Turning around she felt the tip of a sword on her neck, tensing as the cold metal dared to slit her throat. The tears and sadness were replaced by shock and anger.

"Found you dragon slayer."

She squinted her eyes to get a better look at the person in front of her throught the darkness.  
Eyes widening she gasped, the sword being pushed harder into her skin as she tried to take a step back.  
"It's you!" She gasped angrily.

* * *

**A/N: So hope you liked this chapter. Review please! I realy want to know how  
i'm doing so far. And thanks to those who already reviewed! I apreciate it.  
Till next time! :)**

**~Yaix23~**

**(P.S: Ideas are greatly appreciated!)**


	3. AN

**A/N: Hey everyone who is reading this! I know i havent updated**** in a loooong time but,  
well i dont know what to write! I hit a major writers block. I know. Im stopping at only two  
chapters! With a clifhanger? Yep. Sorry! But im going to rewrite this and post it soon.  
Im keeping this one up, if anyone likes it and because its my first fic! C-:  
Happy Thanksgiving! ^.^**


End file.
